Outer Limitsy
by GodlivesnLondon
Summary: Lorelai and Rory make big mistakes and destiny takes them back in time and gives them another chance at happiness and love that they missed out on. JavaJunkie with Lit on the side.
1. Twilight Zone?

**A/N:Hey everyone. Yes I'm back for another story! Woo hoo. Okay anyways, in this story, Lorelai and Rory are each given a second chance, so it's JavaJunkie&Literati so yeah. I'm sorry if you're not a fan of Literati but too bad! Baha. I don't use the original dialogue from the show because, honestly, I don't have the original dialogue memorized so just work with me on this.**

**Disclaimer: Simply, I don't own any Gilmore girls characters/original plot line. So boo.**

**Chapter 1**

"Luke, it's now, or never!" Lorelai yelled, she was so desperate for him to elope with her, she so wanted him to.

"I don't like ultimatums!" So many things were running through Luke's head, _what about April? April will like her more than me. It's not time. I'm not ready yet. _But the main one being, _What if I let her go, and I loose her forever…_ But that was the one Luke pushed to the farthest depths of his mind because it was the one he didn't want to think about, the one that made him keep procrastinating, the one that made him think _There's no way I'll loose her. We are in love, she will have patience._ But Lorelai had had enough patience, enough waiting, if he truly loved her he would do this.

"Well I don't like Mondays, but eventually the come around!" Lorelai was fighting for him, fighting to get him to say yes. She didn't want to let him go, she wasn't ready to let him go, she couldn't let him go. She would die.

"I can't." Luke whispered. Hardly able to believe he was saying it. His heart was shouting _No!_ But his reason told him that he had to take priorities, and the problem with Lorelai Gilmore is you can never listen to your reasoning.

"Well I'm sorry to hear that…" Lorelai said defeated and frustrated, "I have to go." Lorelai pulled her sweater tighter around her body. She asked herself who she could go to, who would make her feel better, she thought about Rory, but Rory was busy as it was, she didn't want to burden her even more. Then Sookie, but she had already tried Sookie and everyone saw how that worked out. With Sookie trying to play the "Let's be as quiet as we can and we can get an amazing prize!" with Davey trying not to wake her. Then someone crossed her mind, Christopher.

**XoXoXoX**

Lorelai knocked on Christopher's door lightly but enough so that he could hear it. She didn't want to wake GiGi if she was asleep, because she could only have an idea about how that demon spawn would be so hard to get back to sleep.

"Hey." Christopher said as he opened the door surprised to see her standing there.

"Hey…" Lorelai said trying to think of how to explain to him what she was doing there. _Hey Christopher, me and my fiancé just broke up got any vodka? _Sounded a bit…forward.

"What are you doing here?" Christopher asked, not meaning to sound rude, but Lorelai at his door wasn't a usual sight.

"I'm just having a really crappy night and I don't want to be alone." Lorelai said just telling the truth without saying too much.

"Okay, well come in." Christopher said opening the door a little bit wider to let her come in.

**XoXoXoX**

Lorelai woke up to the most annoying noise on Earth. That stupid beeping noise. She pressed the snooze button several times and it finally stopped. Then she remembered the night before. She had slept with Christopher. She had made probably the biggest mistake she ever had. She had lost the love of her life, the only man, including Christopher, who she had ever loved. The only man who she could see herself marrying. She had lost him in one night.

But she couldn't help but feel like the bed she was laying was extremely familiar. She slowly pulled the comforter off of her face and looked around her room Yes, her room. Not Christopher's hers. But not how she had seen it last, how it had been about 4 years ago. Before her and Luke renovated, before her Luke got engaged, even before her and Luke were even romantically involved. She couldn't believe it. Had she just dreamed that? No. There was no way she had dreamt it. She knew it.

She quickly ran down the stairs and into the kitchen where she collided with Rory who was also running out of her room screaming. But it wasn't the Rory she had seen the night before at her parents house, no it was a much younger Rory, 4 years younger Rory.

Rory and Lorelai looked each other in the face and they both looked confused and then they realized they each weren't where they had been the night before they simultaneously screamed very high-pitched.

"Mom…am I dreaming." Rory asked as they had both stopped screaming. 

"I don't know…" Lorelai reached over and pinched her daughter on the arm eliciting an "Ow!" from Rory, "How bout now? Still think your dreaming?"

"No…but my arm hurts now." Rory pouted.

"Eh, get over it. Right now we have to figure out what's going on…" Lorelai got up off the floor and offered her hand out to Rory but Rory didn't let Lorelai help her, instead she just sat on the floor and pouted.

"How do I know you won't pinch me again, you lobster?" Rory pouted again.

"Fine then, get up by yourself." Lorelai said and walked out of the kitchen and Rory got up on her own.

"Mom! Wait up! Where are you going?" Rory asked and followed her mother out the front door and all the way to Luke's.

"I have to see if everyone realizes we are 4 years back in time, or if its just us pulling a Freaky Friday."

"Oh! Can I be Jamie Lee Curtis! I loved her in My Girl." Rory said mock excitement.

"No, I would be Jamie, because I'm the mother." Lorelai said in a know-it-all voice.

"No fair." Rory said and followed her barefoot mother into the diner. _Boy I bet we look attractive._ Rory thought and then she realized who was at the counter ringing up tickets, Jess. It almost felt like her heart skipped a beat, it was him. He was back. Well technically not _back_ but there he was, that's all that mattered to her. Rory lazily followed her mother to the counter where Luke was taking orders.

"Luke!" Lorelai raised her voice to get his immediate attention making him jump and drop his pen.

"Jeez Lorelai! What is it?"

"Luke…does _ultimatum_ mean anything to you recently?" Lorelai asked making Luke, and Rory very confused.

"No Lorelai, but I think the term _Psychiatric Hospital_ should mean something to you." Luke deadpanned and went on to grab his pen and finish taking the man's order at the counter.

Lorelai turned towards Rory and then realized she was staring at Jess with a dreamy look on her face, good thing she caught her before Jess could notice. Lorelai pinched Rory on the arm again.

"Still dreaming?" Lorelai asked motioning with her eyes towards Jess.

"Mom…I think…I think we must have been sucked into some sort of _Twilight Zone_ and now we're back here…here here…4 years ago here." Rory whispered the last part so no one would think they were crazy, even though people already had some suspicions. But Jess had heard the first part of Rory's statement and gave Rory a questioning look.

"Um…Rory I think we should probably go back home…" Lorelai said sending Rory messages with her eyes and saying it loud enough so Jess and Luke heard her, they did and they both just rolled their eyes at how strange the two were acting.

"Yeah…you're right." Rory said getting what her mom was saying and they both walked out of the diner.

"What was up with them?" Jess asked Luke without looking up from the receipt he was currently ringing up.

"You get used to it." Luke said and walked around the counter with the coffee pot to fill cups.

**XoXoXoX**

Rory and Lorelai had been walking in silence the whole way home until Lorelai finally spoke up, "I think you're right." Lorelai said not looking up from her feet she was watching.

"About?"

"About the whole _Twilight Zone_ thing. It's that or Luke's _Psychiatric Hospital_ comment. One way or the other this is crazy!" Lorelai said making hand gestures, "I mean, it's like the universe knows I messed up last night and it's destiny me and Luke be together so this whole _Twilight Zone_ thing happened and…"

"Wait…what are you talking about?" Rory asked and had now stopped walking.

"Oh no…I thought you were on the same page as me? Oh great, now it's just me who has gone back in time 4 years!" Lorelai said distressed and rubbing her temples as to prevent the oncoming headache.

"No Mom, I know what you're talking about, but I mean, what's this with you and Luke? What happened?" Rory asked putting a reassuring hand on Lorelai's shoulder.

"Well _"last night"_ I told Luke that he could either elope with me then, or never. And…well…he chose never. Or at least in his mind it was not now, but to me it was never. So…I was looking for comfort and I went to Christopher's apartment, and we got drunk, and well…I slept with him." Lorelai said that last part softly because she still couldn't believe it herself.

Rory couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe her mom would be willing to hurt Luke so much. She knew her and Luke had been drifting but she never thought it would resort to this! "Mom…you're not serious." Rory said shocked.

"Oh no honey, I am." Lorelai said ashamed, "Trust me I regret and I would say 'if I could go back in time and fix it I would' but it looks like that's what the universe is doing for me…Hey hey hey…I know why I've gone back in time…but what mistake did you make?"

"Well…Mom I know I usually tell you everything…but…you know how I told you that I went to Jess' thing awhile back and well…what I didn't tell you is that…me and Jess…we kind of…kissed."

"You what?! But I thought you loved Logan?" Lorelai asked obviously confused.

"That's the thing…I think I was wrong…I think…I think I love Jess. I think it was a mistake for me to let him go and I think that's why I'm here." Rory said softly but loud enough so Lorelai could hear her.

"Oh…I see…well let's just go home honey, I'm still tired." Lorelai said wrapping her arm around Rory's shoulders.

"I think you're right."

**XoXoXoX**

**Alright so what did y'all think? I know this type of story has been done a lot lately but I just started writing and this is what came about. So please review and let me know what you think&if I should even continue! Thanks guys.**

**Kati.**


	2. HandyDandy Notebook

**I'm not sure with this story. I hope I can make it work, but I'll try my hardest. Here we go.**

**Disclaimer: Seriously. I don't own Gilmore girls. Don't send Paris after me…she scares me…**

**Chapter 2**

"Rory…am I still 33 instead of 37?" Lorelai hollered while she came down the stairs of the crap shack searching for her daughter.

"Mom?" Rory asked clearly forgetting what they had found out 4 hours before.

"Rory…" Lorelai called and drug out the r.

"Mom…Oh my God!" Rory screamed when she saw Lorelai.

"What? What is it Rory?" Lorelai asked concerned.

"Oh sorry...I just kind of forgot...you know..." Rory said gesturing between Lorelai's and her own face.

"Honey, we really need to get that memory of yours checked." Lorelai said wrapping her arm around Rory's shoulders.

"Mom I think we need to figure out what we're going to do about this." Rory said thinking logically.

"Yeah, that would probably be a good idea." Lorelai agreed sitting down across from her daughter at the kitchen table.

"I think we should first figure out...where exactly...in time...we are." Rory suggested.

"You're right...let's see...well Jess is here...I wonder if it's the second time or the first?" Lorelai asked getting up and making coffee.

"Well...he acted like it was the first, because if it was the second..." Rory raised her eyebrows at her mother sending her messages not wanting to talk about..._Shane._

"Oh...right...well I wonder if it's before or after Luke bought the building next to the diner..." Lorelai added grabbing two coffee cups and setting one in front of Rory.

"Hm...well I didn't see Tom around yesterday...or falling ceiling tiles." Rory said picking at her coffee mug.

"So before?" Lorelai continued Rory's thought.

"I would think..."

"Oh! Look at your wrist!" Lorelai excitedly exclaimed. Rory lifted her wrist and examined it, no cast.

"So before you're little _tutoring_ session with Jess also." Lorelai said stating the obvious. Rory just rolled her eyes.

"And what are we going to do about...them..." Rory again raised her eyebrows to tell her mom she was talking about Luke and Jess.

"The giant ants?" Lorelai questioned looking over the edge of her coffee cup as she took a sip.

"No, the human _them._"

"Oh...them..." Lorelai said looking down remembering the night _before._

"I think you and Luke should get together sooner than you actually did. And you shouldn't sleep with Dad before Sookie's wedding. That's what caused all that tension with him in the first place!" Rory advised Lorelai, who was still looking down remembering Christopher's visit.

"You're probably right...but what about...April?" Lorelai whispered her name because she didn't like to bring it up.

"Well maybe you should push them together before you two get together. You already know how he feels of course, so you should probably do that before you and him get...more involved." Rory continued.

"Good idea. And _you_ should dump Dean ASAP since you know now how you feel about Jess." Lorelai suggested getting up to pour herself some coffee since it was done making.

"I don't want to break his heart..." Now it was Rory's turn to feel bad.

"Oh, like you didn't do last time?" Lorelai added sarcastically grabbing Rory's coffee cup so she could pour some coffee in it.

"I know...but that means I'm admitting Dean was right about Jess." Rory said not willing to let go of her pride.

"Well Rory, he was right." Lorelai said handing Rory her coffee.

"Gah! There's no way out of this is there?"

"I think that's what landed us here in the first place." Lorelai said sipping at her steaming coffee.

"So I should...tell Jess how I feel?" Rory winced.

"As much as I disliked Jess at this point, I do like what he becomes, and I think you could probably save him from dropping out, and from making the many mistakes he made. So yes, I think you should." Lorelai said simply reassuringly rubbing Rory's arm.

"Okay...well...what do we do _now?_" Rory asked staring at her coffee.

"What day is it?" Lorelai asked, Rory checked her mom's cell phone.

"Saturday." Rory said, which made sense since the "night before" had been Friday.

"Whoever, or whatever, was responsible for this had it all figure out didn't they?" Lorelai smiled and stood up from the table, "Shall we?"

**XoXoXoX**

Lorelai and Rory walked through the door of Luke's, eliciting a nice little jingle from above. Lorelai had to use all the willpower she had not to go up and kiss Luke out of habit, but somehow, she restrained herself.

"Mom...stop looking at Luke that way or he's gonna know..." Rory whispered to her mother who was looking at Luke lovingly, and dreamy eyed.

"Oh...woops. Well it's not like you didn't do the same thing earlier!" Lorelai hissed back and then Luke walked up to take their orders.

"What will you have?" Luke asked, swiping out his order pad.

"Handy-Dandy notebook Steve?" Lorelai joked and smiled as Luke rolled his eyes.

"Do you want food or not?" Luke deadpanned.

"Fine Grumpy, I'll have blueberry pancakes with a side of muffin." Lorelai said and flipped her hair trying to get as much of Luke's attention as possible.

"_Okay._" Luke gave Lorelai a weird look, "And you?"

"Blueberry pancakes, with extra syrup!" Rory smiled.

"Oh and lots of coffee! In fact if you just want to leave the pot, that would be fine." Lorelai called after Luke as he started to walk away. Luke rolled his eyes and made his way back around the counter.

"You know...it's nice...I really missed our banters." Lorelai said softly so no one would hear her.

"Me too." Rory agreed.

**XoXoXoX**

"What are you talking about?" Rory asked her mom clearly confused.

"I'm talking about, this time about four years, we were walking down this same road, having this same discussion, and I brought up how I'm ready to get a tattoo!" Lorelai explained.

"Oh really? I don't remember, what exactly do you want a tattoo of?" Rory played along.

"Mel Brooks." Lorelai smiled at the memory.

"He's dead." Rory deadpanned.

"So! You don't think Mel deserves a right on my butt?" Lorelai said the familiar line.

"You're crazy." Rory said as they were passing Luke's, "What is he...oh yeah!" Rory was looking in through the window of Luke's, where Luke was sitting watching a mini t.v.

"Hun, go get us some ice cream and make sure you get extra chocolate sauce." Lorelai spotted Luke and decided she had better go in and try to convince him to get a new apartment, even though her plan was going to be different this time.

"Okay…hey Mom, you're not going to go in there are you?" Rory questioned remembering how Luke had decided to buy the building next to the diner.

"Well I kind of have to hun." Lorelai continued, "No go get the ice cream!" Rory put her hands up defensively and walked away towards Doose's.

Lorelai walked up to the door which now had the sign switched to 'closed' but that didn't stop her. She tried to open the door finding it locked, which surprised her. She knocked and when Luke turned around she gave a little wave and pointed to the door. He _quickly_ got up to unlock the door and let her in.

"What are you doing here?" Luke asked returning to his ball game.

"Luke, I swear, if I stood at your door dressed in cellophane you wouldn't even notice unless I was wearing a Yankee's cap." Lorelai joked seizing the perfect opportunity to use that line.

"Uh-huh." Luke answered absent mindedly.

"Aww that's cute." Lorelai approached the t.v. Luke was using, "First time it's been away from it's mother?"

"It's a very good T.V." Luke responded.

"I'm sure it is…all black and white…" Lorelai noticed he wasn't paying attention to her T.V. bit so she continued, "Don't you have a fully grown T.V. upstairs?"

"Jess is upstairs."

"So?"

"When Jess is upstairs you can count on the music blaring, clothes everywhere, the place being a mess." Luke responded like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So you sit down here on an uncomfortable chair, in a diner that smells like onion rings, watching a tiny T.V. because Jess is upstairs?" Lorelai was trying to make herself clear.

"Yup."

"Luke maybe you should think about buying the building next door, cause I know you don't want to move." Lorelai suggested remembering what happened last time she tried to get Luke to move.

"What? Why would I need to buy the building next door?" Luke asked now giving Lorelai his complete attention.

"I don't know, you could add on to the diner, expand the apartment, and you could beat Taylor to it before he buys up the whole town, cause I heard from Patty, Taylor wants to open up a collectible plate store next door." Lorelai nodded to add emphasis to her point.

"We don't need more room. We have plenty of room." Luke returned his attention to the T.V.

"Luke, that place upstairs isn't big enough for two people, it's not big enough for one person if they have any kind of life."

"It's fine, we just need to organ—"

"No you don't need to organize! You need more room." Lorelai explained placing her hand on his and smiling. She couldn't believe what she saw in his eyes as she placed her hand on his, in his eyes. It was like they could see right through her, into what she had done to him, or will do to him, it's like he saw her every feeling, and how hard she was fighting with herself not to kiss him then because she missed it so much.

The bells rung above the diner door signaling someone had just entered, ruining whatever moment Luke and Lorelai had just shared. _I'm going to kill her._ Lorelai thought jokingly and turned around and forced a huge smile at Rory so that she could tell it was a _I'm going to kill you_ smile.

"I got the..." Rory started but she noticed her mom's face and it was really freaking her out, "...icecream."

"Oh dear child thank you, I love you so much. Well Luke, we'll see you later." Lorelai guided Rory out of the diner.

"Did I do something wrong? Oh no! I forgot the chocolate sauce!" Rory said as they walked out of the diner door causing Luke to send them another strange look.

**So good or bad? I'm hoping good. I already have most of this story planned out cuz I know exactly what I **_**wanted**_** to happen in season 2 and what will be extremely dramatic and fiction because I know it would never happen in real life but that's what I love about FF. woooot. So review! I love to hear from you guys!**

**Kati.**


	3. Monosyllable Man

**Wow! Got lots of reviews! And props to Allycat1186 for her suggestion that I went off of for this chapter! Haha okay okay. Well here's what you've all been waiting for…**

**Chapter 3**

The Gilmore girls had just gotten back to their house from Luke's and had settled themselves on the sofa when the doorbell rang. Lorelai and Rory looked at eachother to think of who it was but then they both realize who exactly was at the door.

"Dean!" They said together, realizing Rory had forgotten to break it off with Dean after her recent revelation.

"I guess I should get that." Rory said after Dean had rung the doorbell a second time.

"Be strong private!" Lorelai yelled after Rory trying to be encouraging but failing miserably.

"Thanks Mom." Rory said sarcastically as she opened the door to, none other than, the famous Dean.

"Hey." Dean said smiling, "Ready to go?"

"Go? Go where?" Rory asked clueless then she remembered, "Oh…the book fair's today."

"Yeah." Dean said dipping his head for emphasis.

"Well…I can't go with you Dean." Rory said looking at her feet with one hand on the door, holding herself up.

"What? Why?" Dean asked confused and hurt.

"Because Dean, I don't love you like I thought I did! I love…like…someone else and it's not fair for me to keep stringing you along like this!" Rory practically yelled because it's was just bursting out of her and she couldn't stand the pressure anymore.

"Jess. I see, I saw it from the beginning. I hope you two are happy." Dean said discerningly and backed off the porch, "God, Rory! I can't believe you. You know what see ya later." Dean turned and walked away without looking back.

Rory sighed heavily as she shut the door. When Lorelai didn't hear footsteps she knew Rory was taking this pretty hard and got up off the couch to go comfort her daughter.

"Hey kid. I know that was tough but…" Lorelai was cut off by Rory's calm words.

"Actually, it felt good. I'm happy now, I feel so relieved." Rory looked up at her mom and smiled.

"I'm proud of my little trooper." Lorelai said and pulled Rory into a hug.

"Oh! Can we listen to the _Cheery Chickens?_" Rory asked mock-enthusiastic.

"We sure can." They started to make their way towards the couch but the doorbell rang, again. Lorelai and Rory looked at eachother again questioning, and then both realized, again, who it was.

"Jess!" They said together, again.

"We gotta stop doing that." Lorelai said rolling her eyes.

"I agree. Go go go!" Rory shooed Lorelai into the other room so she could be alone with Jess.

"Gosh, you're going to admit you're _undying love_ to him now? Can it not wait?" Lorelai asked dramatically.

"Mom!" Rory continued to push her mother into the other room.

"Okay, okay, don't get pushy on me,l I'm going, on my own free will! Want me to sign a release form?" Lorelai backed into the living room.

"Just go!" Rory yelled making her way to the front door after it had been rung for the 3rd time. Rory opened the door and Jess tossed a C.D. in her face.

"What's this?" Rory asked as she looked at the C.D. cover.

"Just trust me." Jess said, like it explained it all.

"Okay, so what are you doing here?" Rory asked taken aback a bit after rushing to get her mother out of the way.

"Uh, Luke told me to come by and see if you still needed someone to clean the rain gutters." Jess explained.

"Oh yeah…" Rory said but at that moment Lorelai walked up, knowing somewhat why Jess was here.

"Hey Jess! Here to clean the rain gutters?" Lorelai asked causing Jess to give her a strange look.

"How did you know I was here to clean the rain gutters? Luke told me to just come by and see what I could do…" Jess trailed off.

"Well…I was just being extra optimistic, hoping that you would without me actually having to officially ask you!" Lorelai laughed inside at her stupidity.

"Oh…"

"So…wanna come in?" Lorelai asked trying to be friendly with Jess to get him to warm up to her.

"Sure." Rory moved aside allowing Jess to enter the house.

"Want a soda?" Rory asked as to strike up some small talk as they made their way into the kitchen.

"Okay."

"Here you go." Lorelai had grabbed a can out of the fridge and handed it to Jess.

"Thanks."

"So the stuff's outside…and just walk against the wind if you need anything." Lorelai smiled friendly at Jess.

"Okay." Jess walked outside to where the stuff was waiting. Rory followed after him.

"What was that?" Rory asked once they were outside.

"What was what?" Jess asked examining the equipment.

"That! You come here, you get out a few sentences using more than a couple of syllables, and then my mom comes in and you turn into Mr. Monosyllable again!"

"So? What do you care?"

"Because, if you like me at all you will try to be nice to my mom!"

"Who said I liked you?" Jess asked taking a step in her direction.

"To be honest…no one. I was just being extra optimistic…that you would." Rory gave him a shy smile as he took another step in her direction.

"What about Mr. Perfect?" Jess asked raising his eyebrows, "Doesn't he have a say in this?"

"Apparently Mr. Perfect, wasn't so perfect afterall." Rory said as Jess had come within a mere foot of her.

"Oh really?" Jess pushed a piece of Rory's hair out of her face and leaned in and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips. Short, but sweet. As soon as Jess had pulled away, Rory wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to meet her in another series of kisses. Jess reciprocated by placing his right hand at the top of her back and wrapping his left around her waist pulling her close to him. Finally, oxygen became a must and they pulled away.

"Woah." Jess said his eyes still closed.

"Yeah." Rory replied opening her eyes at the same time as him. They're gazes met and chills went up Rory's spine at the intensity of his stare. Dean had never looked at her like that. Logan had never looked at her like that.

"I should probably…" Jess gestured towards the rain gutter equipment.

"Yeah, you should. We'll talk later?" Rory asked backing out of his embrace.

"Definitely." Jess said smiling at Rory with that smile he rarely used.

**XoXoXoX**

Lorelai was lazily channel surfing when she heard a loud knock on her front door, knowing who it was, she got off the couch with a groan and made her way to the door.

"I did it! I bought the building!" Luke said semi-calm as he stood in front of Lorelai at the door.

"Well...you came all the way here to tell me that?" Lorelai asked as she stood against the door clearly not shaken by his news.

"No. I came here to do this." Luke moved so fast Lorelai barely knew what was happening, all she knew was that Luke had gently cupped her face in his hands and had advanced in on her lips and place a passionate kiss on her lips. It happened so fast she didn't have time to respond before he pulled away. Lorelai, driven by desire wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him back for more. She place her lips against his, he slipped his tongue along her bottom lip urging her to open her mouth, which she did. Luke deepened the kiss, and Lorelai did the same. They slowly pulled away, still in eachother's embrace. When they did Lorelai realized what was happening.

"Luke, what are you doing." Lorelai asked eyes still closed and breathing heavily, because one can only be without oxygen for so long

"What I've always wanted to Lorelai. You inspired me, last night in the diner. You're always there, you always know whats right, and I really don't know how, but you do. You...I don't know Lorelai, something just always drives us together and I don't know what it is but, it's a force I can't fight." Luke said still holding Lorelai close to him.

Lorelai looked up into his eyes and she saw it. What she had seen _4 months ago_ before April, before everything. Love. Commitment. Desire. Passion. Everything she had loved about Luke. Things she hadn't seen in so long. Then she got scared. She didn't want to get hurt again, she didn't want to hurt Luke. She felt tears forming in her eyes and pulled out of Luke's embrace. She couldn't take it. She couldn't be with him now. No. She had to figure this out first! This wasn't supposed to happen!

"Luke...I can't." Lorelai looked down and let the tears silently slip down her cheeks.

"What Lorelai? How...I thought..." Luke sighed realizing he had obviously done something wrong. "I'm sorry. I thought you felt the same." Luke audibly laughed at himself. "I'm so stupid to actually think you could ever see me like that." Luke backed away from the door shaking his head.

"Luke, no. It's not like that!" Lorelai said not very loud, therefore not convincing Luke the least bit.

"No Lorelai, I get it. You don't have to explain." Luke didn't realize a tear had slipped down his cheek. He quickly swatted it away and turned and walked swiftly away from the Gilmore house leaving Lorelai alone with her thoughts. As soon as she saw that Luke was gone she fell on her knees in the doorway and just cried. Cried about everything.

**Dramatic, I know, but it gets better, I promise. Review puhleaaase. You'll make me smile! **

**Kati.**


	4. Deep Blue Eyes

**A/N: There's a song in here from 2004, but considering the Gilmores are from 2007 in this fic, I decided it'd be okay if I used it as background music like in the show how sometimes they have background music to help the mood, so just work with me. That would be great.**

**A/N2:Again, thank you for all the reviews! They definitely make me feel good. Haha and thank you mdaddict-x. you're the only one who understands. Haha. Just kidding guys but mdaddict-x at least knows I'm not evil and that of course Lorelai and Luke will end up together, as always. I don't even think I could keep them apart…those rabbits. Okay here goes the story…Chapter…drum roll please!**

**Chapter 4**

Lorelai wanted so bad to avoid the diner, to not go in there for days, to only sneak glances at the diner man through the window, to survive off Weston's coffee for as long as it took for this to blow over, but she knew she couldn't do that this time. Sure she could avoid Luke's diner, but never the man behind the counter. She was practically drawn to the man in flannel. However she was afraid of Mr. Freeze, or what he'd become since they had crossed that thin line between _platonic friends_ and _lovers_.

So that morning after their…incident…when Lorelai walked into the diner, Roryless since she had hurried off to school, as usual, she wasn't surprised that Luke treated her like some random person off the street that had come in asking for coffee and a danish, not like the woman he had loved for the past 5 years.

"Luke..." Lorelai said softly as Luke handed her her coffee, she place a hand on Luke's forearm stopping him in his tracks. Luke sighed heavily, hoping this wouldn't happened.

"Not now Lorelai." Luke said without looking up into her face knowing his heart would break if he didn't see the reciprocated love in her eyes that he knew was present in his own.

"No Luke, it's not about that, I need to ask you something." Lorelai said causing Luke to look up. Lorelai had her eyes set on the hand that was placed on Luke's forearm, "Do you know an Ana Nardini?"

"Uh...how do you know of her?" Luke asked with a questioning look.

"Don't ask questions, just tell me, do you?" Lorelai was determined to get a straight answer out of him.

"Yea. I do. She's an old girlfriend of mind. Why do you ask?" Luke asked pulling his arm away from her grasp and crossing his arms over his chest.

"About 7-8 years ago?" Lorelai asked picking at the danish.

"Yeah, something around there, why do you ask?" Luke asked looking at Lorelai with a concerned look.

"Uh...Gossips told me she has a daughter around 7 or maybe 8 now." Lorelai said looking at Luke with a disappointed look. Luke didn't know why, but it was because she couldn't have him till he got this together.

"Oh…well...you don't think…" Luke looked like he had come to a sudden realization.

"Actually Luke, I do think." Lorelai said nodding her head softly.

"Wait, is this why…yesterday…" Luke asked placing a hand over hers.

"No, Luke. It's not." Lorelai lied.

"Oh...well I guess I better go...find out for sure." Luke pointed towards the stairs, "Wait where—"

"Lichfield." Lorelai answered simply.

"Right..." Luke made his way behind the curtain and up the stairs leaving a broken hearted Lorelai. _Be strong Gilmore. This has to be done._

**XoXoXoX**

Lorelai decided to walk home from the diner after Luke had made his way up the stairs deciding she had done what she had gone to do.

_Oh oh oh oh_

_Seems like just yesterday_

_You were a part of me_

_I used to stand so tall_

_I used to be so strong_

Lorelai held her tears back but her face sure didn't hide anything. There was definite pain, hurt, and heartbrokenness as she made her way through the town square.

_Your arms around me tight_

_Everything felt so right_

_Unbreakable like nothing could go wrong._

Flashback came to mind of her and Luke, in the good stages of their relationship. When Luke made her the ice skating rink when she had a bad day with snow, when they officially got together at the test run, _Would you just stand still?_ Luke's face when he said those words flashed through her mind. _Oh and the wedding is June 3__rd_Her own face flashed through her mind when she said those words, how happy she had been, before she had found out about April, everything seemed to be so perfect.

_Now I can't breath_

_No I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hanging on_

Lorelai just let the tears flow finally. She clutched her stomach as they poured down her cheeks and into the grass beneath her. She couldn't believe she was letting him go. It wasn't even permanent, but she had to do it. She didn't want to let him leave her.

_I told you everything_

_Opened up and let you in_

_You made me feel alright_

_For once in my life_

_Now all that's left of me_

_Is what I pretend to be_

_So together_

_But so broken up inside_

She remembered her in Luke's that night after having dinner with her parents when her parents had stabbed her in the back, and taken Rory in. They had gone against everything she wanted, that they had agreed on. Luke had completely taken her side, even suggested going to kidnap Rory. _ He was great like that._ Lorelai thought. _Luke, will you marry me?_ Lorelai's mind flashed back to that scene when she had asked that question, she had realized this was the one for her. He was it. The only man she had ever loved and wanted to spend the rest of her life with. Then her mind flashed to after she found out about April, when they were shopping for April a birthday gift. _It's too soon. She'll like you better than she likes me!_ Lorelai had tried to hide how hurt she had been for so long. She had hidden behind her happy face, waited patiently for him, but he took advantage of her patience and expected her to wait forever, and now here she was. After making a big mistake, bigger than the one Luke had made, she was back here. With a second chance. She realized, this was a good thing. She could make this work, which is what she planned to do.

_But you wont get to see the tears I cry, behind these deep blue eyes. _Lorelai sung to herself remembering the song as she made her way up the drive to her house swatting away and stray tears that had made their way out of her eyes.

**XoXoXoX**

Luke was making his way up the stairs to his apartment after having a very interesting conversation with Lorelai. He walked into the apartment and saw something extremely unexpected, Jess and Rory on his sofa making out. When they heard the door shut they quickly pulled apart trying their best to straighten themselves up. They looked up and saw a very annoyed Luke, arms crossed and standing like a big strong lumberjack. At least, that's what crossed Jess' mind causing him to smile and look down to hold back laughter.

"What are you two doing?" Luke asked smiling a fake smile trying to stay calm.

"Well Uncle Luke…" Jess started out sarcastically but Luke cut him off.

"Don't start with me like that! Rory, why aren't you at school? Jess, why aren't you at school?" Luke asked getting angrier by the second. Rory and Jess both just looked down in guilt. More so Rory, not so much Jess.

"Sorry Luke." Rory said getting up and straightening her skirt.

"I'm disappointed, in both of you! I would've expected this from you Jess, but Rory? I know Lorelai raised you better." Luke said, restraining himself from including himself in that even though he had been there for the past 5 years, helping in anyway he could, and he looked at Rory like a daughter, and he had a feeling he was the only stable father figure she had, but he still couldn't bring himself to put himself and Lorelai in that position.

"Sorry Luke, and I mean that. It was stupid." Rory looked down, realizing no one else was saying anything, "Well, I better get going, I can probably make the next bus and make it in time for 4th period." She grabbed her backpack off the floor and made her way out of the apartment and diner.

"Jess." Luke said as Rory left the room giving him a stern look. Jess looked up and saw Luke was smiling. "Get to school." Luke threw Jess' bag at him and made his way into the other part of his apartment where the phone was, shaking his head.

**XoXoXoX**

Lorelai was sprawled out on the couch with a tub of ice cream after calling the inn to let Sookie know she wasn't going to be in today, she wasn't feeling very well. Which in all truth, wasn't a lie, she felt horrible, and really didn't feel like dealing with any Independence Inn business. _Boy, do I miss the Dragonfly._ Lorelai thought digging back into the gallon of ice cream in her lap.

As Lorelai was flipping through the channels, looking for something entertaining, even something she could simply mock, she heard a loud knock on the door that she recognized. _Oh no. I can't deal with you now!_ Lorelai thought to herself as she groaned and put the T.V. on mute and pulled herself off the couch and made her way towards the door.

She opened and there stood a clearly flustered Luke. "Can I come in?" He asked quietly, his face looking pale.

"Uh, sure." Lorelai stepped aside letting him come inside. Deciding she'd best play dumb, "What's wrong?" She asked as she took a seat on the opposite end of the couch from Luke.

"She's mine." Luke said staring at his hands.

"Who?" Lorelai asked, still playing dumb.

"April, Ana's kid." Luke said looking up at Lorelai who was staring at Luke's hands. "I have a kid."

"Congratulations." Lorelai said the only thing she could think of.

"Uh, thanks." Luke said looking back at his hands.

"So what are you going to do?" Lorelai asked looking at Luke's face.

"I'm going to try and make up for lost time. She's 8 ya know." Luke said meeting Lorelai's stare.

"I see. How are you going to do that?" Lorelai asked averting her gaze.

"I'm going to bring her to the diner Thursday afternoon, do you think maybe you could stop by? I mean, I'm not good with entertaining girls and it would be great to have you there." Luke explained without looking in her face until after he'd said it. He was surprised to see tears in her eyes, "Lorelai? What's wrong?" Luke asked placing a hand on hers.

"Oh, nothing." Lorelai wiped away the tears, "Um, I'd love to." Lorelai smiled and laughed a tiny laugh. She couldn't believe how happy she was that he had said that.

"Good. I'm glad." Luke started to shift, "So, I'd better get back. I left Ceasar by himself..."

Lorelai didn't let Luke finish his thought, she place her lips on his placing and hand on his cheek. He wrapped his arm around her back pulling her closer. Luke deepened the kiss by putting his tongue at her bottom lip, which she opened to allow him access. They stayed in the embrace for what felt like hours, but was only mere minutes.

They finally pulled away, catching their breath, Lorelai spoke, "I didn't regret that kiss from yesterday, nor will I regret this one." Lorelai was breathing heavily still trying to catch her breath. Her arm was still wrapped around his neck and his around her back.

"I'm glad." Luke kissed her forehead, "I have to go. But I hope to see you later." He kissed her on the lips again not letting it get to far, he pulled away.

"No fair..." Lorelai spoke quietly as Luke pulled out of the embrace and stood up, "I'll see you later." Luke smiled and walked out of the Gilmore's front door. As the door closed Lorelai screamed happily and kicked the blanket off of her legs and jumped up.

**I know, not much Lit. in this chapter, but I promise to be more in future chapters, but since I'm a diehard JavaJunkie, I decided to make this very very JJ. So review me with your thoughts! Thanks lots! Still think I'm evil?**

**  
Kati.**


	5. Serious Face

**Just so you all know I am like so upset about the series finale! I wanted more information on the Luke and Lorelai thing but I guess I'll just have to assume they got married and had a baby cuz that would just make me happy! But they ended it perfectly by mirroring the pilot episode. Ahh. I'm so glad it wasn't something dramatic like the whole town got sucked into a vortex, never to be seen again. That would suck. But hey, we would have to wonder what happened to anybody! Okay sorry sorry I'm babbling, on with the story!**

**Just so you don't forget…**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN GILMORE GIRLS. UH DUH.**

**Chapter 5**

"Mom…" Rory walked through the door of the crap shack and saw a blanket on the floor and half full carton of melted ice cream on the coffee table.

"In here!" Lorelai yelled from the kitchen.

Rory followed Lorelai's voice into the kitchen and found her sitting at the table with several C.D.s surrounding her and she was writing vigorously.

"Mom…what exactly are you doing?" Rory asked curiously.

"Writing down songs that make me think of Luke." Lorelai said nonchalantly.

"What?" Rory asked confused by her mother's gesture, "Why?"

"Because…they're the songs I'm going to make you put onto one C.D. so I can play it all the time and think about Luke…all the time." Lorelai smirked at Rory and then just kept writing.

"Do I want to know what you have so far?" Rory asked trying to see over Lorelai's writing hand.

"Not if you ever want to look at Luke the same." Lorelai said, noticing that Rory was trying to see over her hand quickly covered it up.

"Oh gosh! Mom!" Rory whined looking away.

"_Life In The Fast Lane."_ Lorelai joked just thinking of dirty songs to bother Rory with.

"Mom!" Rory whined again walking into her room and shutting the door so she wouldn't have to listen to anymore or Lorelai's dirty song references.

"Hey. Do you not want to know what happened between me and Luke?" Lorelai knocked on Rory's door, "I promise no more dirty Luke references." Lorelai continued after Rory didn't answer.

"…You promise?"

"Pinky swear." Loerlai said and Rory opened the door and let Rory in. Lorelai plopped down on Rory's bed next to Rory.

"So?" Rory asked after Lorelai didn't start talking.

"You did something slutty didn't you." Lorelai smirked at Rory.

"What? What are you talking about? I thought you came in here to talk about you and Luke!" Rory was a horrible liar and Lorelai knew this so she noticed Rory was babbling.

"Rory…" Lorelai dragged out the second consonant.

"Okay, okay. You were going to find out eventually, I'm sorry. Just let me say that first and foremost. It was stupid! So stupid. I couldn't have been stupider…"

"You dirty whore!" Lorelai joked but Rory didn't see that.

"Mom! I haven't even told you what it is yet!" Rory sat up straight facing her mother.

"You're not pregnant are you?" Lorelai joked again.

"Mom! Just listen!" Rory let out an aggravated sigh.

"Fine, sorry, serious face now." Lorelai's facial expression changed dramatically causing Rory to giggle, "Hey! If I have to be serious you have to too!" Lorelai complained, hitting Rory playfully on the arm.

"Okay, sorry, anyways." Rory paused and then continued, "Today, I decided I'd go visit Jess since I hadn't seen him since _the kiss_." Rory said raising her eyebrows sending Lorelai silent messages.

"Oh…right…_the kiss._" Lorelai said, catching what Rory was saying.

"Right, so I go to Luke's and Jess tells me to follow him up to Luke's apartment so we can talk." Rory raised her eyebrows again.

"Oh…right…_talk." _Lorelai said again, catching what Rory was saying without actually saying it, at least she thought.

"No Mom, _really_ talk." Rory raised her eyebrows again, sending Lorelai the wrong message.

"You are a dirty whore!" Lorelai joked again.

"Mom! Just listen!" Rory whined, seeing Lorelai face turn serious she continued, "So we go into Luke's apartment and we sit down on the couch, and we start talking. We both agree that we want something more out of our friendship, so we decided to be together." Rory smiled.

"Oh that's great honey! You're not a dirty whore. So how is this slutty?" Lorelai asked confused at where this was going.

"Hang on, I'm getting the slutty and embarrassing part." Rory paused and took a breath and then continued, "So we are sitting there in silence, and Jess is like 'So you should get going, school…' and I'm like 'Yeah…' and then Jess stands up with me to show me to the door and when we get to the door he kisses me." Rory explained, stopping to take a breath, Lorelai thought she was done.

"Okay, Hun, this isn't that slutty unless you're Amish. I'm sorry, but you have barely any slutty moments. Some things you just can't learn from you mother can you?" Lorelai said still not getting the point of the story.

"I'm still not done." Rory continued, "So then we pull apart and I say 'I can be a little late.' Cuz I guess I just got caught up in the moment I don't know! So we go back over to the couch and I'm not going to go all _Nicholas Sparks_ on you and share all the details but about 45 minutes into our makeout session, Luke walks in."

"Wait, wait. You skipped school, to make out with a boy?" Lorelai said surprised still at the action, "Now, isn't that supposed to be me?" Lorelai joked again. "Wait…did you say Luke walked in!?" Lorelai said holding back giggles at what Luke must've thought.

"Yeah. Luke walked in. And Mom, you should've seen the look on his face!" Rory said, sounding ashamed.

"Oh don't worry, not having trouble there." Lorelai said holding back giggles again.

"Mom, you're not mad?" Rory asked surprised that her mother hadn't bitten her head off.

"Honey, do you remember that time, well technically it hasn't exactly happened yet but, when you missed my graduation and school to go visit Jess in New York?" Lorelai asked looking at Rory.

"Yes." Rory said looking at her hands.

"And did you go to school at all today?" Lorelai asked still looking at Rory.

"Well yeah, my last 4 classes." Rory said wincing afraid Lorelai was about to explode and it just hadn't happened yet.

"And did I graduate today?"

"No…" Rory said still looking down.

"And did you by chance go to New York, and end up missing my non-existent graduation today?"

"No…" Rory said finally looking up at Lorelai.

"Then honey, I'm glad you did this instead of that." Lorelai said smiling and putting a reassuring hand on Rory's shoulder.

"Thanks Mom. But I swear, I wont ever skip school again!" Rory said sincerely.

"I know." Lorelai smiled and pulled Rory into a hug.

"Now tell me about Luke!" Rory said excited and Lorelai proceeded to tell Rory all about her Luke encounter.

**XoXoXoX**

**Thursday**

Lorelai walked up to the diner that afternoon at about 30 minutes past the time Luke told her April would arrive since she had gotten caught up at the inn, of course with Michel's incessant nagging and whining. She looked through the glass window of Luke's and saw April sitting at the counter. She took a deep breath and stepped into the diner. Luke met her halfway across the diner.

"Help. I don't know what to do! I can tell she's bored, and I don't know how to entertain her!" Luke said softly leading Lorelai to the counter.

"Don't worry. I got this." Lorelai said wriggling her way from Luke's grasp and taking a seat next to April. "Coffee, Luke?" Lorelai said loud enough for April to know of her presence.

"Hi! I'm April." April said looking up at Lorelai.

"Hi April. I'm Lorelai. So are you Luke's kid?" Lorelai asked friendly, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, Luke's my dad. I just found out last week. It's a long story." April explained.

"Gotcha…so how do you like Stars Hollow?" Lorelai asked starting a friendly conversation.

"It's nice. Seems to be straight out of a novel." April said smiling at Lorelai.

"Yeah, that's exactly how my daughter would put it." Lorelai said smiling back at April.

"You have a daughter? Is she my age?" April asked, hopeful that she might meet someone who she could actually talk to.

"Um, no. She's 17." Lorelai explained.

"Oh...how old are you?" April asked like a curious 8 year old would.

"Uh, 33?" Lorelai said surprised at April's forwardness and curiosity.

"So that means...oh! You were like one of those teen parents that my mom always tells me I better not become!" April said.

"Um sure." Lorelai smiled.

"Do you know my dad?" April asked taking a sip of the juice sitting in front of her.

"Yes…I do." Lorelai smiled glancing over at Luke and smiling at him. Luke smiled back and walked over to see what they were talking about.

"April, I forgot to introduce you two properly. This is Lorelai, my uh, girlfriend?" He sent Lorelai a questioning look.

"Yeah. That's right." Lorelai said smiling.

"Oh! I see!" April giggled a little and took another sip of her juice, "Do you know how to play poker?" April asked pulling out a deck of cards.

"Uh, Yeah, I do…" Lorelai said surprised that an 8 year old would know how to play poker.

"Oh, well maybe you could teach me sometime, want to play go-fish?" April started shuffling the cards.

"Sure." Lorelai laughed at herself.

**XoXoXoX**

"Bye April!" Lorelai and Luke waved from the door of the diner as Anna drove off with April.

"That kid is amazing at go-fish! I lost 7 bucks to the kid!" Lorelai said as her and Luke went back into the diner and Luke switched the sign to closed.

"You bet on go-fish?" Luke asked, Lorelai never seized to amaze him.

"I always find a way." Lorelai took a seat at the counter as Luke poured her another cup of coffee.

"Wow. No lectures today? This is my 5th cup and you still haven't said anything!" Lorelai joked as she took a sip of her hot coffee.

"Well, I owe you after today." Luke smiled.

"You better uh…" Lorelai gestured towards the stairs to his apartment, Rory and Jess had gone up about 20 minutes ago to get a book and still haven't come down, "Knock first." Lorelai warned him as he ascended the stairs. Luke gave her a thank-you look and continued up the stairs.

Lorelai heard him knock and a loud thud come from the apartment and Rory yelp "Oops!" and Jess' rushed "Damn, it's okay, come in!"

Lorelai chuckled a bit and heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Rory first with a book about…fishing…obviously grabbed last minute, followed by Jess who's head was down. Then Luke followed them giving Jess a death stare.

"Well, we better get going. Come on Rory." Lorelai leaned across the counter and pecked Luke on the lips. "See you tomorrow." Lorelai said and grabbed her purse. She wrapped her arm around her clearly embarrassed daughter's shoulders and led her out the door. Once they were out the door, Lorelai finally let out the laughs that she had been holding in.

"Shut up." Rory said still looking down.

"I'm sorry, but you've really got to find a better place to spend alone time with your boy." Lorelai teased.

"Oh, we don't just use Luke's apartment, yesterday it was the couch." Rory said, getting her mom to shut up finally, at least she thought.

"Rory, don't start with mommy on the couch, remember that time when Max got stuck in Stars Hollow…"

"LA-LA-LA-LA!" Rory ran off covering her ears and singing as loud as she could.

"Yeah, Max slept there." Lorelai finished her non-dirty thought and followed behind Rory. "Get your mind out of the gutter child!" Lorelai yelled after her. 

**How was it? Good I hope. This chapter is probably the funniest i've written in my opinion but who knows, maybe I'm wrong. Please review and tell me what cha think! Thank you!**

** Kati.**


	6. Town Matters AndSuch

**I didn't get as many reviews as hoped for, but that's okay, I decided I'd better update now since I wouldn't be able to in the very near future. So here it is,**

**Chapter 6**

The next morning Rory made her way over to Luke's to see, who else, but Jess. She walked up the steps and into the diner and straight up to Jess. Last night, she had realized that Jess was probably still skipping school, and making horrible grades. She'd decided she'd confront him about it.

"I'm tutoring you." Rory poked Jess in the chest.

"Okay." Jess walked off to refill more coffee cups.

"Okay? Okay? You're not going to refuse?" Rory asked following Jess around.

"Yeah, Okay." Jess continued doing little things around the diner, acting like Rory wasn't in his way.

"Well that was easy." Rory said to herself, "So, we'll start tonight at what, 7?"

"Sounds good. Just meet me here." Jess smiled and kissed her on the cheek and walked off to finish his 'diner duties'.

"Okay then. Bye." Rory said, with an unbelieving look and just walked out of the diner.

**XoXoXoX**

Lorelai walked into the diner in desperate need of coffee. Luke wasn't around and neither was Jess or Ceaser. She notice the lonely pot of coffee just sitting there behind the counter. Luke had told her many times before that she was not allowed behind the counter, but that had never stopped her before, just like the closed sign had never stopped her from entering the diner. _And now that I'm dating Luke, I should have special privileges, right? Right! _She thought to herself, and slyly glanced around the counter for any on looking bystanders, and when she saw no one, she sneakily stepped behind the counter, grabbed a large mug, and started to pour herself a cup.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" Luke walked out from behind the curtain, scaring Lorelai half to death, causing her to spill hot coffee all over her hand.

"OW!" Lorelai screeched at the burn.

"Lorelai…" Luke said annoyed quickly putting the coffee pot back on the burner and setting Lorelai's mug to the side, he gently led her up the stairs to the apartment to help with the burn.

"I'm sorry…" Lorelai pouted as the entered Luke's apartment.

"That's why I tell you not to go behind the counter." Luke said as he place Lorelai's hand under the cold running water at his kitchen sink.

"I thought you tell me not to go behind the counter because if a sack of potatoes fall on my head, I'm not on the insurance?" Lorelai said as she wince at the pain of her burn.

"That too." Luke said as he gently caressed Lorelai's burn under the cold water.

Lorelai winced as Luke rubbed over a really burnt part, but thought it felt good nonetheless. Luke pulled his hand away when he saw her wince.

"Don't stop." Lorelai said pulling his hand back. Luke smiled and started to softly rub her hand again.

"Where's Jess?" Lorelai asked looking around the apartment.

"I think, him and Rory are at the bookstore…" Luke said looking up at Lorelai's face, seeing why she had asked, "They shouldn't be back…for awhile." Luke said leaning closer to Lorelai.

"Good." Lorelai closed the gap between their mouths and kissed Luke deeply, Luke did the same.

Luke turned off the water and wrapped his arms around Lorelai's waist and leaned her against the counter. Lorelai wrapped her hand, and burnt hand, around Luke's neck and pulled him into her, causing herself to be pushed harder against the counter, almost painfully. Lorelai pulled at the buttons on Luke's flannel begging him to take it off, which he did, showing him only in a muscle shirt.

Lorelai ran her hands up and down Luke's torso as Luke kissed Lorelai's neck and collar bone, sending chills up Lorelai's neck. Luke pulled at the hem of Lorelai's shirt, and Lorelai raised her arms and Luke pulled the shirt over her head. Luke lead her gently to the bed where they both fell onto.

**XoXoXoX**

"What book did you get again?" Jess asked as him and Rory walked their way back to the diner for their tutoring session.

"_Franny and Zooey_" Rory smiled.

"Oh, good, I was planning on getting that for you if you didn't already have it." Jess said and smiled back at her, "So what's the agenda tonight, teach?"

"Well…I was thinking…Physics, followed by Math?" Rory suggested.

"Sounds good…teach."

"Stop calling me that!" Rory said, and playfully hit Jess in the arm as the walked into the diner.

"Huh, it's like Stephen King dead in here." Jess said as they walked further into the diner, "Where is everyone? Where's Luke?" Jess asked walking behind the counter turning off the coffee pot burner that was still on.

"I don't know, not even Caesar is in here." Rory said following Jess.

"Where do you think everyone is?" Jess asked leaning on the counter.

"I don't know,,,wait..." Rory suddenly remembered how the town reacted when they found out Luke and Lorelai were together, so of course, it would be 10x worse now.

"What? Rory! Where are you going?" Jess followed Rory out of the diner and down the street, "Rory! Wait up!" Jess caught up to Rory's brisk pace.

"I should've known." Rory said as they approached Miss Patty's.

"Rory! Tell me what's going on!" Jess grabbed Rory's shoulders and spun her around to face him.

"They're having a secret town meeting about my mom and Luke!" Rory said and tried to get free from Jess' grasp.

"What? Why would they be having a secret meeting about Luke and Lorelai?" Jess asked letting Rory go.

"Just...you'll see." Rory said and walked into Miss Patty's dance studio.

"...If these two get seriously involved, and then break up, it could be total chaos through the town! Not to mention the trouble it would cause!" Taylor said from the front as Rory and Jess walked in.

"Taylor!" Rory yelled from the back of the room, causing the whole room to turn their attention towards the younger Gilmore.

"Ah, Rory, Jess! Wonderful! Now we can have open discussion on this subject!" Taylor said gesturing with his gable. **(A/N dirty!)**

"Taylor, you can't do this! My mother, and Luke's business, is none of yours! You have noright to hold this meeting about them. You can't interfere in _their_ relationship. That is between them, not you!" Rory complained, furious.

The whole room went silent, they had no idea what Rory was talking about. Rory was completely lost, she could've sworn they were talking about her mom and Luke.

"Rory? We weren't discussing any matter concerning your mother..." Miss Patty said cautioned.

"Oh...then...who..." Rory said confused, she looked up at Jess and they both came to the same realization at the same time.

"Taylor, you're crazy! You don't have any right whatsoever to even speak of mine and Rory's relationship! It doesn't even affect you!" Jess complained, now outraged.

"Young man, this matter concerns the whole town! You both are very much involved in this town, making you a matter of the town." Taylor tried to explain rationally.

Rory was still in shock, she couldn't believe the town was having a meeting about her and Jess! Rory walked up to the front, still in shock but thinking rationally enough to know the town was not the least bit interested in this subject.

"All in favor that the meeting end here raise your hand." Rory said at the front of the room, speaking to the towns people.

Everyone in the room raised their hands, except Taylor. "Meeting adjourned." Rory said raising her hands towards Taylor in a 'Take that' sort of way and the town started to exit, despite Taylor's attempt to regain everyone's attention.

Rory stood at the front of the room still thinking about why the town would even be interested in her business. Jess walked up to her slowly, he reached her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and led her out the door to Miss Patty's. "Want some coffee?" Jess asked mock-sympathetically.

"Shut up." Rory said and smiled at him, knowing he was just trying to cheer her up.

"I need my mom." Rory said as they approached the diner.

"I'm sure she'll be by any minute. Her and Luke probably went on a date or something." Jess supplied as they walked into the diner.

"Yeah..." Rory said as she took a seat at the counter, Jess walked behind the counter to start some coffee.

"Hey! I just remembered, I got you something." Jess smiled at her.

"Oh! Really? That's a way to cheer me up!" Rory smiled like a little kid.

"I'll be right back." Jess said making his way up the stairs. Rory sat there patiently until she heard Jess.

"Oh God!" Jess yelped from the top of the stairs. Then Rory heard another voice, man's voice she assumed to be Luke, "AH!" And then a loud thud. "Luke, this is why you need a bigger bed dammit!" It was her mom's voice. Rory's eyes got big in realization, then she saw Jess reach the bottom of the stairs rubbing his eyes.

"Let's go to your house and study." Jess said quickly walking out from behind the counter

"Oh my God." Rory said as they briskly walked down the sidewalk, neither could believe the night they had experienced.

**That's chapter 6. Hope you liked! And I also hope you didn't mind that I left out the whole car accident, too much drama, and Jess had to leave. Boo. Okay soo yeah. Review!!!**

**Kati.**


	7. I Love You

**Haha thanks you guys for all the reviews, the definitely made me happy. I've been hyper all day cuz I heard that ASP wants to make Gilmore movie? Dude, that would be amazing. Awesome possum. And knowing ASP she could do it too. But I don't know how the cast would feel about it… I'm kind of worried about their stubbornness to it all but whatever. Okay here it is, oh and by the way, this is the last chapter. Dang this thing was short. Wowza.**

**Chapter 7**

"Luke?" Lorelai asked as she laid in a heap of sheets on the floor still in shock that Jess had just walked in.

"Yes...Lorelai?" Luke asked still clutching the comforter to his parts that were in need of coverage.

"I think I should...go." Lorelai said as she began to untangle herself from the sheets.

"That might be good." Luke agreed beginning to get up and get dressed as well.

They got dressed in silence neither knowing what to say about the previous encounter. They both felt like such hypocrites for being so protective of Jess and Rory and here they were, getting caught by Jess. Of all people, Jess. They both knew Jess and Rory would mock each endlessly and many dirty comments would be made when the moment arose.

"Well...I'm going." Lorelai said as she had finished getting dressed, and held her heels in her hands not feeling like putting them on.

"Okay, come by the diner tomorrow?" Luke asked as he walked Lorelai to the door.

"Hopefully...if I can get through the door without being attacked by every person in town." Lorelai said and pecked him on the lips.

"Bye. See you tomorrow." Luke said as he opened the door and Lorelai exited the apartment.

Lorelai made her way down the steps into the diner still clutching her heels and purse. She walked out from behind the curtain but when she saw practically the whole town looking in through the windows of the diner she couldn't help but feel like the deer that had run into her jeep that day when Rory was late for her test. Everything's going good and boom, this jeep, or town, came out of nowhere! She internally laughed at her horrible metaphor.

"Lorelai? Is that you?" Taylor asked as he leaned his forehead on the glass and knocked.

"No, this is a hologram… oooh!" Lorelai said and made "ghostly" hand motions with her hands trying to act "spooky".

"Lorelai, this isn't a joke!" Taylor said leaning away from the glass.

"Lorelai! Finally got him in the sac! It's about time." Miss Patty remarked from the other window.

Lorelai just made her way out the back door of the diner, the townspeople just thinking she had gone back up to Luke's, and made her escape.

**XoXoXoX**

Lorelai approached her house slowly still contemplating what she was going to say to her daughter, how distraught Rory must be, and she even wondered what she'd say if she walked in on Rory and Jess making out. It would make a hypocrite to yell, or discipline them since Jess had just walked in on them and not said a word...except for his words of shock.

She finally reached the door and slowly stuck the key in and opened the door. She slowly entered the house, and bent down to put her heels by the door. She just hoped no one had heard her enter. She didn't feel like dealing with Rory or Jess right now. She walked into the living room and as simply as ever, Rory and Jess were just sitting on the couch watching a movie.

"Hey Mom." Rory said without turning around.

"Uh, hey kid. Jess." Lorelai acknowledged, "I'm just...uh...going to my room." Lorelai said, she suddenly realized she felt 16 again except she had been caught sneaking back into the house, and instead of by her parents, by her daughter.

"Not so fast young lady." She heard Jess say and she stopped in her tracks, she didn't know why, but she did.

Jess and Rory turned around to look at Lorelai, "Kidding." Jess said after Rory elbowed him in the side.

"Night." Lorelai said and quickly hopped up the stairs.

"That was fun." Rory said and smiled at Jess.

"I know." Jess said and kissed her on the lips.

**XoXoXoX**

Lorelai woke up to familiar man beside her. His smell, she recognized, his build, she recognized, the way his chest moved up and down when he breathed, she recognized, the way he had his arm wrapped around her pulling her closer to him, she recognized. She relaxed into his arms, until she realized, Luke hadn't been with her last night. She had walked in, saw Jess and Rory on the couch…_Had Luke come over at some point maybe?_ She reasoned with herself. _No I would've known, heard him, felt him sink into the bed, something..._

She sat up in bed slowly, not wanting to wake Luke just yet. She looked around the room slowly, examining it. It was just like it was after they had remodeled it. Everything was different again. Or the same. _Whatever._ Lorelai thought, and quickly got out of bed to see if Rory was downstairs.

She descended the stairs quietly but quickly. She walked past the living room but something caught her eye. Paul Anka! The lovable dog was sitting on the couch peacefully, not even bothered by Lorelai's presence. His ears perked a little when Lorelai walked over to pet him and love on him since she had seen him and had really missed him.

Luke walked down the stairs as Lorelai was doing this. _Boy, am I going to mock her for this._ Luke thought, and smiled at her there. Lorelai felt someone watching her so she turned around and saw the smug look on his face.

"What are you looking so smug about?" She asked taking her hands off of Paul Anka, and crossing them over her chest.

"Nothing...Just thinking of all the ways I can mock you with later." Luke said and smiled at the fact he finally had the upper-hand in their bicker.

"Hey Luke?" Lorelai asked taking a step in his direction.

"Yeah?" Luke asked, concerned that her tone had suddenly gone serious.

"Where's Rory?" Lorelai asked and looked up at him her eyes welled with tears.

"Honey, we've talked about this. Her and Jess are at Yale but they'll be home this weekend. Relax. It seems like ever since she's left you've been another person." Luke said bringing her close to him and rubbing her back comfortingly.

"Yale? Jess is at Yale?" Lorelai asked looking him in the face.

"You seem surprised." Luke said pushing a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Oh...it's not that...it's just...forget about it." Lorelai said and cupped his face to kiss him, but she noticed something. Something big. Something she never thought she'd actually see on her finger, a wedding band.

Luke leaned in to kiss her but was stopped by Lorelai's scream. "Lorelai what are you doing?" Luke asked following her as she jumped around the living room holding her hand.

Luke followed her into the kitchen as she hopped about, he grabbed her shoulders and twirled her around to face him. She did, and she just grabbed his face and pulled into hers and kissed him deeply. When they pulled away Lorelai spoke softly, "We're married Luke."

"Still not used to it?" He asked and smiled.

"Luke...I love you." She said and he kissed her deeply again.

"I love you too." Luke said as they pulled apart.

"Luke can I ask you something else? Actually 3 things."

"Sure, of course you can." Luke said smiling.

"What year is it?" She asked, innocently.

"It's 2004. Why?" Luke asked, curious as to the strangeness of her behavior.

"Just quizzing you, second, how long have we been married?" Lorelai asked again.

"Another quiz? Well that one's easy, 3 months exactly, yesterday." Luke said smugly.

"And what's today's date?" Lorelai asked with sly look on her face.

"September 4, 2004." Luke said smiling at Lorelai's antics.

"Good job." She said and kissed him again.

"Wait, one more question..." Lorelai said pulling away from his lips.

"What?" Luke asked, annoyed that she had stopped kissing him.

"When did we get Paul Anka?" Lorelai asked confused, apparently Luke didn't think she was serious and he just smiled.

"Come here." Luke said and pulled her close to him. _Who am I to refuse that?_ Lorelai thought and kissed him again.

**XoXoXoX**

Rory woke up to a loud banging on her door, instead of getting up she wished noise away by pulling her comforter and pillow tightly around her ears hoping her mother would get it. The knocking continued still, apparently whoever it was, was very persistent...or very stubborn.

Rory lazily climbed out of her bed wrapping her comforter around her shoulders. As her feet hit the cold floor, she realized she wasn't where she had been the night before, in her warm cozy house, no, she was in her old Yale dorm of her freshman year. _Strange..._ Rory thought as she passed a sleeping Paris in the bed adjacent to hers.

The knocking at the suite's door snapped Rory out of her daze and she quickly made her way to the door. There standing before her was Jess, carrying a bag and 2 cups of coffee.

"Breakfast?" Jess asked pushing past her into the common room.

"Uh, yeah." Rory said following Jess to the common room.

"Did I wake you?" Jess asked opening up the bag and pulling out two bagels, handing one to Rory.

"Uh, yeah, but it's okay..." Rory said examining the bagel Jess had handed her, "Jess?"

"Yeah?" Jess asked with a mouthful of bagel.

"Why are you here?" Rory asked, since she remember how he had taken off to California after her Chilton graduation last time.

"What do you mean? Bringing you breakfast like I do every Saturday morning." Jess said after he swallowed the bagel.

"No, I mean, why are you here at Yale?" Rory asked picking at the bagel.

"What are you talking about Rory? You know I go here too. You're not the only smart Chilton kid here!" Jess said smiling, letting Rory know he wasn't actually angry.

"What? You...you went to Chilton? You got into Yale? Jess that's great!" Rory said and hugged Jess tightly.

"Uh...Rory...are you okay?" Jess asked concerned as he pulled out of the hug.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine." Rory said smiling like an idiot, "I guess that the, uh, pride and joy just hasn't worn off yet." Rory said still smiling widely.

"I love you Rory." Jess said smiling like he said it all the time.

Rory was hesitant for little bit, taking in what he'd said, then she realized he was staring at her, apparently expecting her to say it back, "I love you too." Rory said in all seriousness.

"Good." Jess said and pulled her into him and kissed her forehead, "Now eat your breakfast."

Rory just obliged and took a bite of the bagel. Rory grimaced as she took the bite in.

"Not good?" Jess asked still eating his.

"I really miss Luke's" Rory said putting down the bagel and reaching for the coffee.

"Well no need to worry, we'll get to see them next weekend." Jess said, also taking a drink of his coffee.

**The End. Sound good? Woot. Review, review, review!**


	8. How Did This Happen?

**Okay, okay. I decided maybe that last chapter **_**wasn't**_** the best spot to end it, but I do plan to end it in the next 2, maybe 3, chapters…Oh, and did anyone else catch the title? 'Cause in 2.14, It Should've Been Lorelai…**

**Lorelai: This whole morning has been a little Twilight Zoney.**

**Luke: Or Outer Limitsy.**

**Lorelai: What?**

**Luke: Great show, just as eerie, same era, but no one ever references it.**

**Lorelai: Oh, I'm sorry, I don't speak geek.**

**Luke: Yup, stepped right into it.**

**So yeah, that explains the whole "Outer Limitsy" thing for those of you who didn't get it.**

**Chapter 8**

**Later that day…**

Lorelai decided to go check up on the Dragonfly Inn, since around this time, last time, is when they bought the Dragonfly and she wanted to see what was going on with that. As she approached the Inn she saw that it was more beautiful than ever, and already opened. Lorelai was so excited she couldn't wait to see how it had happened so fast

She practically ran up to the door and almost ran over Michel. "Sorry Michel, just excited."

"Of course you are, me too! You know how exciting it is to sit behind a desk and say 'Hello, Dragonfly Inn' in a very polite way to even people who, I don't know, could be murderers or serial killers, but it's still exciting." Michel said, mock-enthusiastic.

"Good way to look at it Michel." Lorelai said and patted him on the shoulder and pushed past him into the inn, _Good to know Michel hasn't changed_ Lorelai thought and found Sookie in the kitchen shoving a spoon into one of her kitchen staffs' mouths'.

"Sookie! Sorry I'm late." Lorelai said running up to give the short chef a hug, but instead of hugging her grabbed another spoon out of an unknown pot and shoved it in her mouth.

"So, what do you think?" Sookie asked leaning forward a bit to hear her reaction.

"Hot." Lorelai said barely opening her mouth and fanning her face a bit.

"Oh yeah, sorry." Sookie said and winced a bit.

Lorelai swallowed and breathed in panted a second before saying, "That was pretty amazing." Lorelai complimented, "What was it?"

"You don't want to know." Sookie said and Lorelai left it at that, "So, you're _late again._" Sookie said, mock-disciplinary.

"Yeah, Sook, I'm really sorry, it's just this morning..."

"No, Lorelai I was kidding! I know, you and Luke are still _newly weds_. I remember when me and Jackson were still _newly weds._ Remember I was late almost..." Sookie had cut Lorelai off but this time it was Lorelai who cut her off.

"Sookie!" Lorelai whined trying to get Sookie's attention back.

"Oh, sorry." Sookie said and continued to walk around the kitchen doing different things as Lorelai followed her.

"Yeah...Hey can I ask you something?" Lorelai asked as she continued to follow Sookie around, keeping enough distance so that if Sookie tried to shove something in her mouth it wouldn't be so...surprsing.

"Sure hun, what is it?" Sookie said, "No, no, no! You don't stir it like that, you stir it like this!" Sookie said demonstrating.

"How did we get this place running so fast?" Lorelai asked, trying not to sound too clueless.

"I know! I ask myself that everyday! I guess with, you know, Luke, this just really pulled itself together." Sookie said still demonstrating for one of her kitchen staff guys.

"Yeah, what Luke did was _pretty_ amazing..." Lorelai said, trying to get Sookie to tell her what it was he had done exactly.

"Yeah, I still don't get how he did it!" Sookie said excited, Lorelai was done hinting and was just gonna come out and say it.

"Did what?" Lorelai asked curiously.

"You know! After you two got engaged, he payed one-third for about well...everything. And boy, it sure helped too." Sookie said, "Now do it right!" She said handing the spoon back to the kid.

"Wow. So he didn't just pitch in 30,000?" Lorelai asked.

"Oh no, he put in a lot more money, and time, than that." Sookie explained leaning against the kitchen island.

"Time?" Lorelai asked also leaning against the island.

"Yeah, he was here working every minute he wasn't at the diner." Sookie said, "I can't believe you don't remember!"

"Oh, I do, I'm just still incredulous about the whole thing." Lorelai smiled and laughed at herself.

"Oh, well..." Sookie was cut off by the kitchen door swinging open and an angry Michel made his way towards Lorelai.

"What is it Michel?" Lorelai asked watching Michel approach her.

"Your mother is here, again!" Michel said in his thick French accent.

"Oh...what do you mean, 'again'?" Lorelai asked, confused.

"She's been here every single week since you and that...scruffy man...got married and you two just sit in the dining room and drink tea! It's very annoying!" Michel ranted and stomped his foot, "And that woman is so demanding! Get me this Michel, get me that."

"Michel, I got it under control..." Lorelai said and walked out of the kitchen with Michel on her heels.

"Hi Mom." Lorelai said as she approached the lobby.

"Hello Lorelai." Emily said and...hugged Lorelai. Lorelai couldn't even remember when the last time her mother had hugged her was. **(A/N I can't even imagine this...)**

"Hi...Mom..." Lorelai said as her mother pulled out of the hug.

"Why do you look so surprised?" Emily asked with a smile.

"Uh, no reason." Lorelai said, "Well, let's go sit down." Lorelai said gesturing towards the dining room.

"Let's." Emily said and followed Lorelai to the dining room.

"So how are you and Luke doing?" Emily asked as they took their seats.

"We're...good. Really good. How's Dad?" Lorelai asked, actually kind of happy that she could feel so comfortable around her mother.

"He's good, works good, everything is well, great. You know that maid that was there last night?" Emily asked with a smile.

"Uh, yeah." Lorelai said, even though she had no idea who she was talking about.

"Well...she's still there!" Emily said, obviously proud of herself.

"Wow, really? How long has this one lasted?" Lorelai asked with a genuine smile.

"4 days! And I think she will probably last longer..." Emily said with a smile as the waiter approached their table.

"Two iced teas please." Lorelai said and the waiter was off to the kitchen.

Emily sneezed, "Bless you." Lorelai said out of reflex.

"Ah, where's that annoying little French man...French man! I need a handkerchief!" Emily ordered from the dining room.

"Damn it!" Lorelai heard Michel stomp his foot, and Lorelai couldn't help but giggle.

**XoXoXoX**

After Emily had left, Lorelai found Sookie again in the kitchen preparing dinner for the guests.

"Sookie!" Lorelai called and approached Sookie who was stirring something in a big bowl.

"What is it hun?" Sookie asked watching the bowl.

"How did that happen?" Lorelai asked pointing with her thumb over her shoulder towards the dining room.

"What? You and your mother?" Sookie asked, focusing intently on the bowl.

"Yeah."

"Well, I guess it's 'cause you actually let your parents help out with the inn, you didn't block them out, they finally felt involved in your life, like you were actually opening up to them." Sookie said and smiled at Lorelai.

"That's good." Lorelai said and smiled widely.

"It is." Sookie agreed.

**Well okay then. Now tell me what you think! Preeze. Wow I need to stop making substitute words… so **_**please**_** review. Fanks. Ahh there I go again. Thanks! Oh! And next chapter is _3/4s_ Rory and Jess so all you lit. fans that were not pleased with this chapter...yeah just wait. And even JJs that weren't very please with this chapter, no worries, next chapter there will be more L/L but not as much as the Lit. and the final chapter will be more JavaJunkie. So yeah. Sooo review!  
**

**Love To All Reviewers,**

**Kati.**


	9. Are You Pregnant!

**I keep getting the stories confused! Well good news, we are out of school for summer now! Yay! So I'll be updating more often now, explaining why I've been updating so much the past couple of days, but that also means I'll be writing another story soon! Yay! As soon as this story, and **_**She's Back But Not For Long**_** are finished I'm starting another story, I haven't come up with a title yet…but it's going to be set in late Season 1 probably starting from **_**That Damn Donna Reed Show**_** and well…put it this way…the characters will be around each other…a lot. Okay well just enjoy this story and then keep an eye open for my new story! Woot. Now, Onward Wayward Son!**

**Final Chapter Seriously**

**Chapter 9**

The car had been silent for about 30 seconds before Rory spoke up again, "…How much longer?" Rory asked anxiously checking her watch.

Jess sighed, "About 9 minutes." Jess said getting annoyed at how many times Rory had asked.

"…Can't you go any faster?" Rory asked checking the speedometer.

"Rory, I'm already going 10 miles over the speed limit. If we get stopped it'll only take us longer to get there. Just chill out, we'll be there soon." Jess said calmly, rubbing her hand reassuringly.

"I know…I'm just…excited." Rory said smiling.

"Oh really? I didn't guess." Jess said sarcastically.

"Hey." Rory said and playfully punched him in the arm.

**XoXoXoX**

Lorelai sat on the couch flipping through the channels aimlessly. She turned off the T.V. getting bored with it. She sat there in silence for about 3 seconds and then started tapping her foot impatiently, which didn't go unnoticed by Luke who was reading the sports section next to her.

"Lorelai...what's wrong?" Luke asked putting down his paper.

"Nothing…" Lorelai said and started biting her nails, which she never did.

"Lorelai…" Luke said putting her hand back at her side.

"I'm just excited, that's all." Lorelai said, and stopped tapping her foot. Luke decided she was okay now and went back to his paper.

Lorelai fidgeted a bit, and then couldn't get comfortable. She started squish around in the couch a bit, and Luke noticed, again.

"Loerlai." Luke said sternly to get her attention.

"What?" Lorelai asked, jumpy.

"What's really bothering you?" Luke asked wrapping his arm around her and pulling her close to him.

"Nothing…" Lorelai said and relaxed into his arms.

"They'll be here soon." Luke said reassuringly, and kissed the top of her head.

"I know…but not soon enough." Lorelai pouted.

"Hey, no need for the pout, there's nothing I can do about it so your efforts are useless." Luke reasoned as she lifted her head up to face him.

"Lorelai…" Luke warned.

"Fine." Lorelai said defeated and laid back down on top of him. Luke wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. Lorelai turned around and looked up at him, realizing just how much she was glad they were together, she craned her neck and kissed him on the lips. Luke pulled her up to him making her more comfortable, so she didn't strain her neck. Lorelai moved her hand to the side of his face and began to gently play with the little hairs that stuck out from under his blue baseball cap.

Then the doorbell suddenly rang, and Lorelai, like lightening jumped out of Luke's arms and ran to the door, leaving a perplexed Luke in her dust.

Lorelai swung open the door and practically screamed that her daughter stood before her with Jess behind her getting their stuff out of Rory's car. The girls hugged and Rory started crying, tears of joy that she was with her mother and they had both been moved back to where they belong, in time that is.

"What's wrong with you?" Jess asked as he approached the two girls, a bag in each hand.

"Nothing..." Rory said and wiped away the tears, followed by her and Lorelai both screaming again simultaneously and jumping up and down.

"I'm just gonna pretend not to think you're strange." Jess said and pressed past the girls and into the house.

Luke walked up to the two girls, "Luke!" Rory yelled and ran up to Luke and gave him a big hug, which Luke reciprocated.

Lorelai smiled at the scene between Luke and his step-daughter, might as well be just daughter. That's when it struck Lorelai, what happened to April?

"Hey, Luke?" Lorelai asked, her expression suddenly changed.

"Yeah?" Luke said, pulling away from his and Rory's hug.

"What…what…where, is April?" Lorelai asked and cocked her head to the side.

"Oh, she, she uh...moved to New Mexico, remember? I remember telling you…and discussing it with you." Luke said stepping a step towards Lorelai, "Are you feeling alright? You've been kind of spacy lately." Luke said brushing a piece of hair out of Lorelai's face.

"No, I'm fine. I just...I don't know. Don't worry about it. I'm fine." Lorelai said and kissed Luke on the lips.

"Hey Mom! Whatcha got to eat in here?" Rory called from inside the house.

"Absolutely nothing!" Luke called back.

"Luke? Wanna…you know…" Lorelai hinted poking him in the chest.

"Lorelai!" Luke said as he turned 13 different shades of red.

"Wanna cook us some food…oh dirty!" Lorelai said, catching her previous comment.

"Yes, I'll go do that, but I have to go to Doose's." Luke said.

"Okay, well I'll keep our guests entertained will you go do that." Lorelai said and kissed Luke on the lips as he left.

"Be back in a bit." Luke said and walked out to his truck and went on his way to Doose's.

Lorelai walked back into the house and found Jess and Rory in Rory's old bedroom putting away bags. "Hey you kids, so what are you going to do about the bed problem? Still haven't upgraded." Lorelai said in a joking manner.

"I'm sleeping on the floor." Jess said as he tossed another bag into Rory's old closet.

"No, you're not. You're the guest, I'm sleeping on the floor." Rory said to Lorelai.

Just then Paul Anka made an appearance, but saw Jess and decided to rethink that idea and ran back into the living room. "Whats up with the dog?" Jess asked giving Lorelai a questioning look.

"He doesn't like strangers." Lorelai said simply.

"I'm not a stranger." Jess said half-offended.

"We know, but Paul Anka…he's…different." Rory whispered.

"Apparently if you're whispering." Jess whispered back.

"Where'd Luke go?" Rory asked handing Jess something to put into the closet.

"Oh, he went to Doose's to get groceries, he's cooking." Lorelai smiled widely.

"Ohh, he's cooking." Rory said raising her eyebrows.

"Luke always cooks, what's the big deal?" Jess asked, giving both girls a questioning look.

"It's a mother-daughter thing." Rory explained.

"Oh yeah, that explains it all." Jess said and rolled his eyes.

"Okay, well, I'm feeling pretty icky, and all…car ride-ish…so I think I'm gonna go take a shower before we eat." Rory said and grabbed some clothes to change into.

"Okay hun, just don't fall! If you need help just call!" Lorelai joked as Rory made her way into the bathroom.

"Thanks." Rory said sarcastically and shut the door.

There was a long silence between Lorelai and Jess as they stood in Rory's room just looking around, barely acknowledging the others presence.

"So…" Lorelai spoke up.

"Lorelai, can I talk to you about something?" Jess asked and looked up to face her.

"Um, sure…" Lorelai said surprised, "Let's go in the kitchen." Lorelai said, and led Jess into the kitchen. They each took a seat across from each other and there was another long silence as Jess was thinking of what to say, or at least how to say it.

"So…" Lorelai spoke up again.

"I want to give Rory a ring." Jess said as he heard the water in the bathroom turn, making sure Rory wouldn't hear him.

"You want to propose?" Lorelai said taken aback.

"Um, no, not exactly. More like a promise ring that says I _will_ propose but just not now. Just something that says 'I want us to be together forever'." Jess explained.

"Oh…okay. Well…okay then." Lorelai said not knowing what Jess had wanted her to say.

"So?" Jess asked leaning forward, urging Lorelai to say more.

"Well what else do you want to hear?" Lorelai asked, perplexed.

"I mean, do I have your permission." Jess asked in an explaining manner.

"Aren't you supposed to ask my permission when you want to propose? Heck, aren't you supposed to ask the father?" Lorelai half-stated, half-questioned.

"Well, I will ask you again when I propose, but I thought I should probably ask you now too, and I don't really know Rory's father that well, nor has he even been around the past 3 years, and I plan to ask Luke too, in fact I wanted to ask you two together but this seemed like the only chance I'd have." Jess explained, sighing heavily when he was done.

"Oh." Lorelai said leaning back in her chair and thinking.

There was another long silence and then Jess heard the water turn off in the bathroom and a look of terror crossed his face that she might walk in while he was still in the process of asking Lorelai's permission, Lorelai saw the look and quickly reassured him, "She just turns it off when she shampoos her hair, to conserve water." Lorelai explained.

"Yes." Lorelai finally answered after Jess had relaxed.

"Yes?" Jess questioned.

"Yes, you can give her the ring." Lorelai said and smiled at the look of relief that crossed Jess' face.

"Thank you." Jess said and smiled.

"So…can I see it?" Lorelai said and smiled, as did Jess and he pulled a ring box out of his pocket.

**XoXoXoX**

Luke had returned, sometime after Rory had taken her shower, and Jess and Lorelai had finished their conversation, with groceries to cook. Luke cooked, and Lorelai stirred a sauce that ended up burning, causing Luke to just kick Lorelai out of the kitchen for good. Rory joined Lorelai on the couch in front of the T.V. mindlessly surfing channels. Each had their own thoughts running through their head.

_I wonder when he's going to give it to her? I wonder how he's going to give it to her? _Lorelai wondered to herself silently as she sat next to Rory.

_Why is Mom being so silent? What happened while I was in the shower? Did she and Jess get in a fight? _Rory also thought. Finally, Luke called from the kitchen, "It's ready!" He called and the girls got up from the couch and followed Jess into the kitchen.

The all ate in an odd silence, causing even more thoughts to run through both guys' minds. _What's wrong with Lorelai? Why is she so quiet? What happened between her and Jess? Did they get in a fight? I wonder if she's pregnant…_ Luke kept trying to think of an explanation to Lorelai's odd behavior.

_Did Lorelai tell Rory? Did Rory get mad? Was she unhappy? Did Lorelai change her mind? _Jess thought as he sat across from Rory, both occasionally looking up, making eye contact.

Suddenly Luke, Rory, and Jess decided to speak up at once, directing their voices at Lorelai.

"Are you pregnant?" Luke asked at the same time Jess asked, "Did you tell her?" and Rory asked, "Did you and Jess get in a fight?"

Lorelai, surprised, jumped half-way out of her seat at all the sudden voices, she heard all the questions and was taken aback by all of them and as an answer to all of the questions said "No!" in a firm voice with wide-eyes and heavy breathing, due to the noise that had scared her half-to death.

"Oh." They all said together, and went back to their plates. Then Luke's question hit them all and Lorelai, Rory, and Jess all spoke up at the same time, "Why do you think I'm pregnant?" Lorelai had asked, "She's pregnant?" Rory and Jess asked, shocked.

"Never mind!" Luke said to Lorelai at the same time that Lorelai said "No!" To Jess and Rory.

"Stop!" Rory said wanting to stop all of this chaos.

"Rory…" Jess said softly, pulling the ring box out of his pocket, "I can't wait any longer to give you this, otherwise the rest of this night will be horrible." Jess explained, causing a look of shock to cross Rory's face once again.

"Jess…" Rory said at a loss of words of the ring box.

"Rory, I want to promise to you that we will be together forever. And I want this ring to be a constant reminder to you of that. Consider this as a promise to you that I'm going to marry you. No, I'm not proposing, not yet, but eventually I will." Jess said and opened the box, revealing a beautiful diamond ring. Tears came to Lorelai's eyes, Luke shocked at the exchange just crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh Jess…" Rory said as Jess held the ring out of the box and up to Rory.

"Rory…will you accept this ring?" Jess asked smiling sweetly.

"Of course I will." Rory said and stood up as he did and hugged him. When they pulled away Jess placed the ring on her finger and kissed her on the lips, shortly but sweetly.

Lorelai gasped to hold back the tears threatening to spill over her eyelids, Luke placed a hand on top of Lorelai's reassuringly. Lorelai was so happy Luke was back in her life and she leaned over and kissed him as well, shortly but sweetly also.

"Well, let's not let this food get cold." Jess said as he and Rory took their seats again.

"No, let's not." Lorelai agreed, sending Luke a loving gaze and went back to her food.

_**The End**_

**That's the end. For good. No more chapters. None. Nada! Baha! Review all you faithful reviewers and tell me if you liked the ending, the story, and if you have any ideas for a sequel, that would be awesome. Okay well…again…THE END. No if, ands, or buts about it. It is finished.**

**LOVE KATI.**


End file.
